


Accidentally Mated

by Rainy_Summer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: His eyes shot open, and he felt as if he had just been poured a bucket of ice cold water. His younger brother was riding his thigh, eyes closed and mouth hanging open.He sat up on the bed and pushed Donghyuck away.It couldn't be happening. It was too early. Donghyuck was not even supposed to present until next year.Note: It's not incest, I swear.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 502





	Accidentally Mated

For all his life, Mark Lee prided himself to be a calm and collected person. He never ever made a rash decision in his entire life. He always made sure to think twice, sometimes thrice, before doing anything. He never ever made a mistake. He was always careful. So, so careful that sometimes, it annoyed the people around him. 

Yet, this very person, this Mark also happened to wake up one morning, with his younger brother naked underneath him, bruises decorating his upper body, and a claiming mark placed on his neck.

He did the only possible thing for him to do. He screamed. 

The loud noise he created caused the younger's eyes to flutter open. 

"Mark hyung, " he whispered, his balled up hand rubbing at hia eyes drowsily. 

That was when he started having vague recollection of what happened last night. 

Mark woke up to the immense heat, he annoyingly kicked his blanket off of him. He felt Donghyuck cuddling up to him, he pushed him away lightly. The younger whine and tried to cling to him more. 

Mark sighed irritably. "Move back to your bed, Hyuck. "

He was used to the younger sleeping on his bed, he had been doing that since middle school. He was mostly okay with it, especially during winter nights when the blankets were not enough to warm him. On nights like this, however, when he could feel his shirt soaking up his own sweat, having another body entangled with his felt unbearable. 

He heard Donghyuck whimpered when he pushed him away again. 

He sighed. Donghyuck would always act like that whenever Mark would reject him, always trying to guilt trip him into agreeing. 

"Mark hyung, " Donghyuck whined, draping himself on Mark again. 

Mark groaned in frustration. He decided to just ignore him, hoping he could fall asleep again despite the heat. 

Then he felt it. He felt Donghyuck's nakedness rubbing on his exposed thigh, warm slick, sticking through his skin. 

His eyes shot open, and he felt as if he had just been poured a bucket of ice cold water. His younger brother was riding his thigh, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. 

He sat up on the bed and pushed Donghyuck away. 

It couldn't be happening. It was too early. Donghyuck was not even supposed to present until next year. 

He looked down on Donghyuck whom he had pinned on the bed, a very compromising position considering the situation. The younger looked at him with dilated pupils. 

"Mark hyung, " he whimpered again. "It's too hot."

Mark stared at him in panic. He needed to run away. 

Donghyuck began crying. 

"Alpha," he whine, "alpha, please help me. "

That was all that he remembered. Mark shook the memories away from him. 

He prided himself to be a smart person. But he was an alpha. A very young alpha who had just presented a couple of months ago. A young alpha with weak self control. 

He slapped himself several times on the forehead, mentally cursing himself. 

When he looked back at Donghyuck, the younger was staring at him with wide eyes, seemingly understanding the situation they brought upon themselves. 

Donghyuck reached out to him for comfort but he panicked. He did what he always do whenever he was panicking. He ran away. 

●●●

Mark slowly opened the door back to their shared room, carrying a bottle of suppressant pills and a glass of water. He felt the claiming mark on his neck pulsing, it wasn't even twenty-four hours since they bonded, yet he could already feel the agony and distress that his mate was feeling. 

His mate. Donghyuck was suddenly his mate. He was suddenly a mate after years of being a younger brother to Mark. 

To be fair, they weren't really biologically related. They just shared a common older brother, Lee Taeyong. 

Taeyong's parents separated when he was two years old. His father migrated in Canada, remarried and had Mark as a son. After a troublesome grade school experience for him, they decided to send him back to South Korea for middle school. Unfortunately, it didn't work out living with his dad's family, so when Mark found out about his older brother, he seeked him. That was how he ended up living with Taeyong, and by default, Donghyuck as well, Taeyong's half brother to his mother. 

Taeyong basically raised the two of them when he was still in high school, both his younger brother in middle school. Taeyong's mother and step father were always away on a business trip. The only thing their parents ever did was to send them money every month. 

He tried not to groan in frustration again, he didn't want to increase the distress that his mate was feeling. 

"Hyuck, " he called his brother, or rather mate. 

The younger was already fully dressed, sitting on his own bed, cuddling Mark's pillow. His loud sniffing was filling up the room. 

"Go away! " the younger screamed at him. 

Right. He was angry at Mark for leaving. He felt kind of an asshole for not comforting him, but he too, was not in his right mind earlier to provide comfort. He was also confused.

He made his way to the younger's bed, sat beside him and place the glass of water and the bottle of pill on the bed side table. The sweet scent surrounding the room was finally noticeable to him now that he already had a clear mind. Donghyuck was still in heat, but it subsided a little after, well, after they did what they did last night. 

He placed his hand on the younger's head, softly petting his hair. Donghyuck cried harder. 

"Sorry, I left, " he said. 

Donghyuck grunted in annoyance before returning back to crying. 

He shuffled closer to the younger, pulling him against his chest. This time, Donghyuck didn't resist him. He also wrapped an arm around Mark's waist, and buried his face on his chest. Mark rubbed the younger's back soothingly.

"How do we tell Taeyong hyung? "

Right. Taeyong hyung. How should they explain things to him? 

●●●

"So, you're telling me, you asked me to rush back from my first ever vacation because of an emergency? "

Mark nodded at Taeyong. 

"And that the said emergency was Donghyuck presenting a year too early? "

Mark nodded again, gulping nervously. For a beta, Taeyong was really intimidating. 

"And that he presented in the middle of the night and you ended up not only knotting my brother, but also claiming him. "

"Hyung, I'm your brother, too, " he reasoned. 

"Which is exactly my problem! " Taeyong exclaimed. 

His older brother was pulling at his light blue hair, Mark wondered what would cause Taeyong's premature balding: bleach or stress? 

"Where is he? " Taeyong asked, referring to his youngest brother. 

Mark pointed at the room. "I already made him take suppressants. He was resting. "

Taeyong started pacing in the living room, and Mark was getting dizzy from following him with bis eyes. 

"He was still on his last year in high school. " Taeyong blurted out. 

Right. Donghyuck was still a minor, a claiming mark at that age was usually frown upon. It was a very rare situation as most would usually present at twenty (Korean age). He could already imagine the hardship that the younger would experience. 

"Please tell me that you at least remember to use protection. "

Mark's eyes grew wide in realization, his reaction was enough to drain the colors from his older brother's face. 

"Mark! " Taeyong screamed in frustration. 

●●●

"So, you're telling me, you're breaking up with me because you not only fucked someone else, you ended up claiming them as well, " Yena, his girlfriend of two months, was sitting across him from the table, gripping her, chopsticks tightly. Mark was afraid she was going to stab his eyeballs. 

"Yes, " he answered truthfully. He felt the cold liquid splashed to his face. Well, he deserved that. Gotta be thankful it's not the glass itself that landed on his face. 

"Asshole, " Yena muttered angrily. "Is it one of our friends? "

"No, " Mark shook his head. 

"Then who? "

"Donghyuck," he replied. 

Yena looked like she was about to vomit. "Isn't he your brother? "

"No, " he said. "We are not biologically related. "

"You live together! Have you always been fantasizing about him? Gross! It's a good thing we're breaking up. I don't want to date a pervert like you! "

Yena left the table angrily. 

Mark sighed. Well, that ended better than he expected. He quickly looked around and saw other people looking at him and gossiping. Maybe not. He pulled out a couple of bills and placed them on the table before taking his leave as well. 

●●●

"So you're telling me, Donghyuck presented the other night, " Lucas, his best friend repeated his words. 

"Yes Lucas, he presented in the middle of the night and we ended up fucking and claiming each other as mates. Happy? Stop talking to me in the same format! "

The other students in the library, sent their table a glare. 

"I thought you're brothers? " Lucas asked in a whisper. 

"For fuck's sake, we aren't biologically related! "

The librarian looked at them, placing a finger to her lips to shush them. 

"What happened to 'we are still brothers regardless if we don't share the same parents?' "

"Well, not anymore. " he hissed. 

He was getting annoyed. He had told Yena not even twenty-four hours ago about what happened, and yet, almost everyone in the department already knew. All of his friends and seniors were looking at him with distaste. 

"The murmurs would die down, soon, " Lucas tried to comfort him. 

"Not before I die first. " He hated this. He was sure it was going to be like this for a while, and Mark would be that person who fucked his brother for a long time. Maybe forever. He just wanted to blend in. 

The reason why he was sent back to South Korea was because he experienced immense bullying for being the only Asian in their class. He hated standing out, especially for the wrong reasons. 

"What are your plans now? " Lucas asked. 

He scratched the back of his neck. 

"Deal with it, " he answered. 

●●●

It was almost five in the afternoon, Donghyuck's classes already ended an hour ago. Mark was late. 

The habit of picking Donghyuck up from school started when Mark was just on his first year in high school, and the younger was on his last year in middle school. Despite having so many friends, the younger was actually anxious at the thought of being separated with him. 

It continued until now, and well, Mark was determined to keep the routine. It was already awkward that the two of them refused to look at each other during breakfast, he didn't want anymore rift to happen in their relationship. 

Relationship. He cringed. He was beginning to get confused with their relationship. 

The school was almost empty. He deflated. Perhaps, Donghyuck already went home on his own. 

He was about to exit through the gate when a thought entered his mind. He walked toward his and Donghyuck's favorite place, back when Mark was still in high school as well. True enough, the younger was there, sitting on a bench, surrounded by his three chaotic friends, whom Mark affectionately called as the Threellers. 

He made his way towards them, Jaemin spotting him first, waving excitedly towards him.

The others noticed him as well, and began to look at his direction.

When he was just a foot away from Hyuck, he finally took notice of the redness in his eyes. He glanced at the Threellers, but all of them made the motion of invisibly zipping their lips. 

Mark sighed and forced himself to smile. 

"Let's go home, " he said. 

●●●

His grip on the younger's wrist tightened unknowingly. Donghyuck whimpered in pain. He loosen up his hold on him and muttered an apology. 

On their way home, they encountered the old ladies of the neighborhood who didn't even try to hide that they were talking about their situation. 

Some people really didn't know how to mind their own business. As if their not hiding skeletons in their own closet. 

The elevator ride was silent, Donghyuck subtly tried to get away from the hand grasping his wrist. Mark relented, albeit, reluctantly. 

Donghyuck directly went to bed upon entering their apartment, Taeyong shooting them a worried glance. 

"Trouble in school, " Mark mouthed at him before following the youngest to their bedroom. 

Donghyuck was lying on his front, face buried on the softness of the pillow. Mark plopped down next to him.

"What happened in school?" He asked, softly petting the younger's hair.

"They all saw the mark, " Donghyuck answered. 

"Did they tease you about it? " 

Donghyuck shook his head. "I wouldn't call that teasing. They called me a slut. A whore. "

Mark winced. "You know, what they said doesn't define you right? "

"But it was me who came to you to other night. It was me who asked to be fucked. I am really a slut. "

Mark pulled at the younger, maneuvering him to face him but the younger resisted. Mark relented again. 

"It wasn't your fault," he said. "It was biology. Our biology. It was beyond our control. "

"Hyung, " Donghyuck called for him. "I'm scared. "

He shuffled closer to hug the younger. "Don't be. I got you. "

●●●

The phone wasn't even on loud speaker mode, but Mark could still hear Auntie, Taeyong and Donghyuck's mom, speaking loudly on the phone. 

"Why was Mark even still staying with you? he's a fully capable adult. "

"A young adult who is still my brother, Mom. " Taeyong answered. 

Auntie found out when the gossipy old lady neighbor phoned her to tell her about what happened between Mark and Donghyuck. They were all pissed at being robbed of the liberty to tell her on their own. 

"If he wasn't with you, all of this wouldn't happen. "

Auntie never really liked him, he was his ex's son, after all. She only agreed at the living arrangement because Mark's father resumed sending monetary support for Taeyong once his brother took him in.

"But it already happened, so what's the use of what ifs? " Taeyong snarked, not being able to hold back. 

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have a minor child who's already mated? Very scandalous! What kind of care are you giving your brothers? "

"The kind of care that you and Dad didn't give them. " Taeyong replied. 

"That's it! I'm taking Donghyuck away! "

"Go ahead, Mom, " Taeyong answered. "Go ahead and I'll make sure all of your friends would know about your shitty parenting. Try me. "

Taeyong hung up before his mother could reply. 

Mark look at him in awe. "Thank you for defending us, " he said before adding, "Mom. "

Taeyong glared at him playfully. "How are you? "

Mark shrugged. "Fine, I guess. "

It's only been a week but thd talks about him in the department already died down. Benefits of a hectic University life, he guessed. People were more focused on surviving rather that ruining each other's life. 

"It's Hyuck we should be worried about. " 

High School was different. It's the period where the people around you were not open minded for the things that they considered out of the norm. He was not even referring to just the students but the teacher as well. 

Donghyuck had been skipping for almost a week now, and Mark and Taeyong were counting the days when they needed force him to go to school. 

"And what about the two of you? " Taeyong asked again. 

"What do you mean? "

"Your dynamics? "

Mark shrugged. "Still the same, " he answered truthfully. 

They grew past the awkwardness and resumed their brotherly relationship. If it wasn't for the mark placed high up on their neck for everyone to see, no one would ever suspect anything happened between them. 

"Just like that? " Mark nodded. 

●●●

One month. One month was all it took for the changes in their dynamics to happen. 

Donghyuck and the Threellers were cramped on their sofa, watching some animation, probably from Disney, he wasn't sure. 

The other thing that he wasn't unsure of was the immense discomfort he felt at the sight. The sofa was not big enough for all four of them, so Donghyuck ended up on Jeno's lap. Jeno had his arms around Donghyuck, hia chin placed on the latter's shoulder. 

Was Donghyuck always this small or did Jeno had growth spurt in a short amount of time? 

All of them were too immense in the movie that they didn't notice his arrival. 

Mark sighed heavily. He went to their small dining room, pulled out a chair, carried it to the living room. 

The four of them finally noticed him, they watched him curiously. 

Sighing, he began to untangle Jeno's arms from Donghyuck, picked his mate up and plopped him on the chair he provided. 

Then Mark retreated to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. 

Renjun was the first one to laugh, followed by Jaemin. 

Mark gulped the ice cold water, to cool him down from the heat that was creeping through his face. 

He heard loud footsteps stomping towards him. 

"What's wrong with you, " Donghyuck asked, fuming in annoyance. 

"You looked uncomfortable so I gave you your own seat, " he answered. 

Donghyuck continued to glare at him. 

"Fine, it made me uncomfortable to watch you sitting on other people's lap. "

"And what about me? " Donghyuck asked. 

"What do you mean? "

Donghyuck pointed at his neck. "You're hiding you're mark. You're probably dating Yena again. "

Mark ran out of clean laundry and the turtle neck was one of the few only clean and decent clothes for him to wear in the university. 

"I ran out of clean clothes, " he reasoned. "I am not dating Yena again, nor any other girl or boy. Were you sitting on Jeno's lap for on purpose, to make me jealous? "

"No! " Donghyuck exclaimed. "We've always been so close. "

Well don't be so close, his mind supplied. 

He made his way out of the kitchen, the Threellers scrambled away from the door, suddenly too immense with the peeling paint on the wall. 

Mark walked pass them and made his way to his and Donghyuck's room, slamming the door shut. 

●●●

They made up after that. Donghyuck never sat on other people's lap again while Mark might have already burned all of his turtle necks. 

They were on the living room, Mark teaching Donghyuck about Pythagorean theorem, the younger's absence in school making him unable to catch up with the lessons. 

Mark had been focused on helping him at first, until his mind started to zoom in on Donghyuck's face, particularly on his lips. 

Mark swallowed everytime Donghyuck would subconsciously bit those pink luscious lips and swipe his tongue on it in frustration. 

He found himself leaning forward, Donghyuck staring at him with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing, Mark hyung?" He asked nervously. 

Mark didn't answer. Instead, he claimed those soft pink flesh with his own. He began pressing soft, feathery kissed on the younger's mouth, until the latter sighed in contentment and began kissing him back. 

Mark swiped his tongue on the younger's bottom lips, the latter immediately complied and opened his mouth.

They both moan as Mark began sucking on Donghyuck's tongue, his grip on the younger's waist tightening as he pulled him closer while he sat on his lap. 

Donghyuck was sitting on his lap. Mark opened his eyes in realization. He disconnected their lips. Donghyuck pouted at him. He wiped the younger's spit slicked lips with his thumb before asking, "Why are you on my lap? "

"You pulled me. "

"I did? "

Donghyuck nodded. 

Mark gently pushed Donghyuck back to sit on the sofa. The latter whined.

Mark pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, fixed his disheveled hair and said, "Be a good boy, solve this page problems, I'll be back. "

Mark stood up to go to the bathroom to solve his own problem. 

●●●

"Well? " Mark asked expectantly.

Donghyuck held out his palm to show three pregnancy stick. All negative. 

Mark sighed in relief. 

Donghyuck plopped down on the sofa next to him. "You don't like babies? "

"I like babies, " he answered. "But, you're also still a baby. "

Donghyuck pouted at him, Mark removed it with a kiss. 

Kissing had been a common occurrence between them since that day, and if before, Mark was still in denial to see the change in their dynamics, he was absolutely sure now that the younger was not anymore a brother to him. 

"Would you like to have babies someday?" Donghyuck asked. Mark nodded. "With me? "

Mark choked on his own spit, he ended up coughing his lungs out. 

Donghyuck rubbed his back soothingly. "A simple no would have sufficed. "

The problem was that Mark was not going to say no. Far from it. His imagination ran wild when Donghyuck asked him that question. 

It started with Donghyuck laying on the bed with Mark hovering on top of him, and ended with the two of them walking on the fields of green with mini Marks and Mini Donghyuck's running in front of them. 

Mark was seriously not sure if they were already on that stage to think about that. 

"Can't we just, wait and see? "

Donghyuck frowned, obviously disappointed with his answer. "Okay, " he said, even though it was obvious that he wasn't okay. 

●●●

"I kissed Donghyuck. We made out on this sofa. It was soft and sweet, then it got hot. We would probably have done more if I did not try to control myself. "

Taeyong urgently stood up from beside Mark and stared at him in disgust. 

"Do I really have to know the details? "

Mark shrugged, unbothered by Taeyong's reaction. "I think I'm falling for him. "

"Why am I not shock? " Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

Mark looked up at his brother, confused by his statement. 

"You fucking growled at me the other night! "

"He had his head on your lap and you were petting his hair! "

"I am his brother! " 

"You're getting possessive over him, " Taeyong explained. "Which is something that is really to be expected. You two are mates. "

Mates. Right. Mark subconsciously touched his claiming mark and smiled to himself. 

"You better not be thinking about X-rated things you want to do to my brother! "

"I am your brother, too! "

"Exactly why my head is hurting!"

Taeyong pulled out a chair from the dining room to sit on. "So, what's the problem. "

"The problem is, I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing. I've known him since he was twelve, turning thirteen. I've been an older brother figure to him for so long, then suddenly, we slept together, we became bonded, then all of a sudden, all of the things I wanted to do with him were those things that the regulating committee would not allow to be shown on TV. On top of that, I feel like, I'm taking advantage of him. He's still a minor, after all."

Taeyong nodded in understanding. Then he smiled. 

"What are you smiling about? "

"The fact that you're telling me these, means that you're being considerate about Hyuck. It means you care. It means you're prioritizing him more than yourself. I'm just happy that in the future, I will leave my brother at the hands of a person who really deeply cares for him, " his smile suddenly became awkward. "Even if those hands also belonged to my other brother as well."

Mark smiled back. The other problem, however, was if Donghyuck would really fall into his hands, or he would break free from him in the future. 

●●●

Mark watched as Donghyuck packed a lot of clothes inside his bag, it already looked like it would burst, but he wasn't even done yet. 

"Why are you packing so many clothes? My rut would only last for a week, and my needs would subside ones I take suppressants. " he whine. Mark never whine. Maybe it was the incoming rut talking, and the prospect of having his mate far away from him for days. 

"Taeyong hyung said it's better safe than sorry. I don't really know how long I'll be staying at Jaemin's. "

Mark sighed dejectedly, and buried his face in the pillow. 

It was decided that Donghyuck needed to leave the house for a while, during the period of Mark's rut, to avoid any accidents. It was actually Mark's idea for them to be separated, to avoid any more accidents. Sex was something their trying to stay away from, something they didn't want to do again, at least not yet. Donghyuck was still a minor, mated or not. 

He felt Donghyuck's presence beside his bed. Mark looked up. The younger was handing out a box at him. 

"For me? " Mark asked. 

Donghyuck nodded. "But, " he pulled out the box from Mark's grasp, "Promise me that you would open it once I leave? "

●●●

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
Why are you so cute? I think I have a small crush on you. But, I will not tell you, because it's just small. It will probably go away in the future. Let's be brothers hyung. '

Mark smiled at the first letter he opened. It was the second day of his rut, and he was feeling a bit more comfortable than yesterday. He opened the box that Donghyuck had given to him, and was surprised to see a box of letters, some written years ago. 

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
I'm scared. You're graduating tomorrow. Will we still be able to have time for each other if you're already in high school, or will you be too cool to hang out with kid like me? 

I'm also scared, hyung. My crush on you didn't go away. It's getting bigger, I'm scared, my heart would burst. What do I do? '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
Thank you for surprising me by picking me up from school. My crush on you might have grown a bit in diameter. I hope we would always be like this. '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
I'm so happy that I am now in high school as well. Finally, we'll have more time together. Please, take care of me, hyung. '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
Sometimes I do feel ashamed that you still feel the need to pick me up from school. I can go home on own. I know you're busy with the university. However, it's one of the few moments where I could have an excuse to hold your hand and pretend that I am not just a brother to you. 

I hope you'll be happy with Yena, she's really pretty. I'll try not to show you how sad I am. 

Is it still a crush when I could hear my heart breaking into pieces? '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
We slept together. We became mated. I didn't remember what exactly happened, I wish I did. It would never be repeated again. You do not like me that way. 

Hyung, you look upset. Is it my fault? I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen. 

I'm scared. Will I lose you completely? '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
Why did you break up with Yena? Is it my fault? 

You must be really hurt. I know what it feels like to not be with someone you love. 

I don't want you to be hurt. If ever you still want to be with her, I'll be okay. I promise. '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
Why are you wearing that turtleneck? Are you that ashamed of me? Are you dating someone new? 

I'm deeply hurt. I don't know what to do. '

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
Why did you kiss me? Do you like me now? If so, then why did you stop? 

Please don't give me false hope.'

'Dear Mark Hyung,  
We kiss too often, but I am not sure what we are. 

I feel that you like me too, hopefully, I am not just assuming things. 

What's holding you back? You told me I'm still a baby. Is that the issue? Hyung, I promise, I will grow up soon. Please wait for me. I will soon be a perfect mate for you. I love you, hyung. '

Mark smiled at the last letter. He wished his rut would be over soon, so that Donghyuck could return and they could finally talk. 

In the mean time, he took out a pen and paper from his drawer and started scribbling. 

●●●

'Dear Donghyuck,  
First of all, hyung is sorry for being oblivious to your feelings. I was really so dense that I didn't notice you harboring a crush for me for a long time. 

I am sorry that you got hurt by me dating another person. I'm sorry that you had to deal with your pain on your own. 

I am sorry that I made you feel bad for what happened. I swear, I never really blamed you. I was just shock and confused by the events. I also wish we could remember what happened. It was a special moment. It was our first. But next time, I'll make sure we'll both remember everything. However, we still need to wait for that next time. 

I am not ashamed of you, I am not ashamed of our mating bite. I swear, I just ran out of clean laundry. Don't worry, I destroyed all of my turtlenecks. You don't have to be upset in the future. 

I wish I didn't stop kissing you that day. But I too, was feeling insecure. I didn't know back then how you feel about me. I thought I was taking advantage of you. Yes. I do like you, as well. I love you, as well. 

Sorry for treating you like a baby. I can't help it. You have always been my baby. Please grow up soon, so that we can show others how in love we are without being afraid of their reaction.

Also, you can grow up, alright, but you will always be my baby.'

Donghyuck folded the paper and smiled at Mark. 

"So, " He began. 

"So? " Mark asked in return. 

"Are we dating?" The younger asked him with sparkling eyes. 

He tried to act as if he was still thinking about it but Donghyuck slapped his thigh harshly. He yelped. 

He cupped the omega's face and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"We are mates. I don't see why we shouldn't date. "

Donghyuck immediately hugged him, automatically straddling his lap. 

"But, " Mark said, as slowly peeled Donghyuck from him, setting him back on the sofa beside him. "With limits. "

"What are the limits? " Donghyuck asked worriedly. 

"Kissing is okay, " Mark said, the younger sighed in relief. "But, no more than that. And no sharing a bed. "

The younger whined, "No sharing of bed during rut and heat. Meaning we have to make sure we keep track of our cycle, okay? "

Donghyuck nodded obediently. "How long until these rules get lifted? "

"Until you turned twenty. "

Hyuck started counting with his fingers. "So many months more, " he said dejectedly. 

"A few months wasn't that long, " he answered, patting the younger's cheeks. 

Donghyuck contemplated before answering. "Fine, but after that I can do anything I want. "

Mark might have shivered in excitement, but he tried to hide it. 

"Grow up fast then. "

"I will. "

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Rainy_Summer)


End file.
